Mimpi Paulie
by Ladyquinte
Summary: Menjadi tukang kayu adalah impian Paulie sejak kecil. Dia selalu ingin menjadi seperti Tom, pahlawan kota Water 7. Dan begitu mimpi itu terwujud, dia menjadi sedikit sentimentil.


Rating : K

Ringkasan : Menjadi tukang kayu adalah impian Paulie sejak kecil. Dia selalu ingin menjadi seperti Tom, pahlawan kota Water 7.

Disclaimer : Onepiece selamanya hanya milik Oda-sama, cyapapa…

**Mimpi Paulie **

Bagi warga Water 7, tukang kayu memiliki sebuah nilai tertentu, bisa dibilang sebuah integritas. Bagi mereka tukang kayu adalah pahlawan kota air itu. Karena banyak kalangan yang datang ke sana untuk memperbaiki kapal mereka, maupun memesan kapal buatan tukang kayu dari Dock 1. Dengan kata lain, itulah jantung perekonomian kota.

Dan tinggal di kota air itu seumur hidupnya, membuat Paulie menjadikan tukang kayu sebagai cita – citanya sejak kecil. Alasannya sama seperti orang – orang. Baginya, pekerjaan itu adalah pekerjaan impian.

Dibutuhkan seni dan kemampuan tinggi untuk bisa membuat sebuah karya dari potongan kayu yang awalnya tidak ada artinya. Dibutuhkan seorang maestro pula untuk menjadikan sebuah karya istimewa. Dan pada akhirnya, dibutuhkan imajinasi untuk membuat karya yang nyaris tidak mungkin terbayangkan dapat terwujud.

Paulie selalu tersenyum sewaktu membayangkan hal – hal ini. Ini adalah saat – saat dirinya menjadi begitu serius. Ketika ia berdiri pagi – pagi di depan stasiun kereta laut, sebelum nenek Kokoro dan Chimney merecokinya alasan keberadaannya, adalah suatu momen yang sakral.

Di depannya, terbentang suatu karya yang tidak mungkin dibayangkan apalagi diwujudkan orang sebelumnya. Sebuah rel kereta api, bukan rel kereta api biasa. Ini adalah rel kereta api laut yang menghubungkan Water 7 dengan pulau – pulau lainnya. Sesuatu yang awalnya sangat tidak mungkin dan bahkan dianggap gila oleh orang – orang. Namun, hal itu malah dapat diwujudkan berkat seorang _fishman_ yang hidupnya telah diputuskan akan berakhir karena keterkaitannya dengan raja bajak laut.

Paulie ingat saat ia bersorak bersama ratusan warga kota ketika kereta api itu pertama kali diluncurkan 20 tahun lalu. Dan itulah saat ia mamutuskan jalan hidupnya. Jalan hidupnya haruslah jalan hidup sama yang ditempuh Tom, fishman yang membuat karya itu, maupun jalan hidup yang ditempuh dua muridnya, Iceburg dan Cutty Flam. Jalan hidup seorang tukang kayu.

Sekarang, 20 tahun telah berlalu sejak peristiwa itu. Dan tak satu haripun dia tidak mengunjungi stasiun laut untuk menyaksikan matahari terbit. Bahkan dia tidak takut untuk meneteskan air matanya untuk alasan sentimentil ini. Di depannya, rel kereta api laut terlihat bersepuh emas karena timpaan sinar matahari pagi, terbentang hingga menghilang di horizon. Sampai dia menyaksikan pemandangan yang ganjil di sana.

Sesuatu, mendekat dengan kecepatan tinggi di atas rel laut itu. Lebih kecil dari gerbong kereta, tapi jelas lebih besar dari binatang laut apapun yang mungkin ada di pikirannya. Paulie memicingkan mata untuk bisa melihat lebih baik. Dan akhirnya dia melihatnya. Seseorang sedang berlari melintasi rel, siapapun dia, dia pasti cukup gila untuk berlari di sana. Tidak terbayangkan banyaknya monster laut yang ada di sekitar Water 7, dan sepertinya orang itu sama sekali tidak terluka.

Laki – laki itu, berambut hitam sepanjang bahu, tubuhnya cukup tinggi dan berotot. Dan lagi, dia mengenali tato kotak bersilang di kedua lengannya yang telanjang. Laki – laki itu adalah tukang kayu yang baru ditempatkan ke Dock 1, laki – laki yang cukup gila karena tidak pernah berbicara dengan mulutnya sendiri. Paulie melihat merpati milik laki – laki itu terbang perlahan menyertainya.

" Hoi, Lucci! Apa yang kau lakukan? " dia melambai sambil setengah berteriak.

Lucci, laki – laki aneh itu melambatkan larinya dan berhenti. Sama sekali tidak terengah, sementara wajahnya tidak menggambarkan emosi apapun. Kebiasaan membuat Paulie tahu kalau dia lebih baik berbicara dengan Hatori, merpatinya yang dapat menirukan Lucci dengan baik sekali.

" Kami baru jalan – jalan pagi. " Hatori mendarat di bahu tuannya, seperti biasa. " Apa yang kau lakukan, Paulie? "

Paulie tersenyum lebar, ia mengambil sebuah cerutu, dan menyalakannya. " Sama denganmu. Tapi tidak segila itu untuk berlari di atas rel. "

" Itu bagus untuk latihan, coba saja sekali – kali. " lagi – lagi Hattori yang menyahut.

Paulie tertawa. " Nanti saja kalau aku sedang ingin bunuh diri. " Dia memandang Lucci yang setengah basah, mungkin karena deburan ombak. Tapi rambut hitamnya kering, bergerak tertiup angin. Artinya dia tidak terjatuh ke air. Ada rasa kagum menyelip di hatinya, dengan begini dia mendapatkan rival yang pantas. Paulie menoleh memandang loket kereta laut yang sudah mulai buka. Dia melihat sekilas warna hijau yang dia kenal.

" Hei, kau mau kembali, sekarang? Tempat ini akan segera ramai. " katanya menawari. Paulie tidak terlalu ingin bertemu nenek Kokoro sekarang, mengingat hutang yang dia punya dari nenek itu, semoga saja dia masih cukup mabuk sehingga tidak mengenalinya.

" Ya. Sebaiknya kita pergi. " lagi – lagi Hatori yang berbicara.

" Apa kau benar – benar tidak mau bicara Lucci? " dia tertawa lagi, melangkahkan kakinya menyertai Lucci.

" Biar Hatori yang bicara untuk Rob Lucci coo….. " Paulie menepuk bahu Lucci, dengan keras. Sebuah pukulan mungkin lebih tepat. Lagi – lagi Rob Lucci tidak merespon, wajahnya selalu setenang kaca. Paulie menghembuskan asap cerutunya.

" Terserah kau. "

**Ayo komen! Sampai fanfic ini dibuat, aku masih menunggu balasan dari beta readerku, jadi aku menghabiskan waktu dengan membuat fic bahasa indonesia. Semoga fic ini nggak dipandang terlalu kaku atau diluar cerita (OOC) Sumbangan komen, kritik, saran, maupun uang (hehehe, ngarep :p - We don't make money from this business, guys!) selalu diterima, apapun itu. Aku nggak keberatan sama flare juga. Yang penting, katakan apa pendapatmu mengenai fic ini. Tengkyu…. **


End file.
